one shot diana and peter
by Spectacularspider-dude
Summary: a one shot of peter and diana's married life


**SO IM GOING TO WRITE 7 ONE SHOT STORIES CONSISTING OF THE THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE DIANA (WONDER WOMAN), JANET VAN DYNE (THE WASP),** **ENCHANTRESS (MARVEL VERSION), ENCHANTRESS (DC), HARLEY QUINN, ZATANNA, DINAH (BLACK CANARY) AND HERE IS THE FIRST OF 7 IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE IT**

 **PETER AND DIANA MARRIED LIFE**

It had been 2 years since peter and diana got married and now they lived together in a one bedroom apartment on the lower east side of manhattan. Peter had just woken up and was looking at diana sleeping next to him with her hair everywhere (she looks so beautiful when she sleeps) peter thought "peter dear could you stop staring at me" diana said smiling "no i can not my love" peter said kissing her forehead. {breaking news high speed chase of and osborn nuclear truck} said the tv in there room "well looks like i have work to do" peter said getting up and putting his suit on "see you later?" peter asked "sorry love but me and clark have a press meeting in great britain" she said "oh ok tell clark i said hello" peter said putting his mask on and jumping out the window. Diana got up and dressed in her armor leaving through there skylight

When she got to the hall of justice she went over to the teleporter to the watchtower. "I hope peter is safe while im gone" she said to herself. When she got to the watchtower she was met with the face of clark smiling "oh hey diana how's it going" clark asked "good peter said hi" she replied "good good are you ready for the press conference" clark said "yes but i will miss peter and sparky(there german shepherd)" diana said "well after you could come by the fortress of solitude and see kripto later if you want" clark said with a small blush "sorry clark but after the conference i'm going straight home" she said

"So what do you and peter do when there isn't anything to do" clark asked "well" diana started. She had flashbacks to what they do. She and peter where having sex in there bed room *flash* they were having sex on the bathroom *flash* they were doing it in kitchen *flash* "oh you know just hang out and play with sparky" she said smiling "so this might be a little strait forward but it sounds like the only reason you to are together is because of sparky" clark said "what are you implying that the only reason we got married was because of sparky"diana asked a little mad "well ya" clark said but then diana slapped him "listen clark me and you dated over a 8 year ago so you saying that i don't love peter and still have feelings for you is very wrong" diana said "no that's not what i mean" clark said "let's just get this over with so i can go home to my husband peter" she said getting in the teleporter

Peter was currently hanging out in new york branch of starr industrys with his best friend karren "peter aren't you sapposta be at work right now" she asked "no i have the day off" peter said hanging upside down by a web reading "so why are you bothering me" karren asked "well because i can't let you work, sparky is at doggy school and diana is with clark" peter said "wait diana is with clark but i thought you two were married" she said "we are it's a press conference" peter said "are you sure because it sounds an awful lot like she is cheating" karren said "nope i don't think so" peter said "and to prove it i will call her right now" peter said calling diana {hello} diana said "hey babe whats up" peter said {oh peter hey love everything good here...who is it ...it's peter now shut up} she said and peter could hear whispering "is someone there with you" peter asked "no just me" diana said {well i better go the conference is starting love you and see you tomorrow} she said hanging up "ok bye love you to" peter said and karren had a smile on her face "she isn't cheating peter she is on camera right now" karren said pointing at the tv with diana and clark as diana put her phone away "ya told you" peter said "well i better go" peter said putting his mask on and leaving

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Diana was getting back from britain later today and peter wanted to welcome her back by getting karren to take sparky so they could have so alone time. Peter had planned a nice dinner and bought some red light bulbs for there room and sprinkled some rose petals on the bed.

Diana walked into their apartment "peter i'm home" she said "peter, peter, honey i'm hom...e" she said as she walked into the bedroom to see peter in his spider suit sitting on the bed "hey babe" peter said

Diana loved peter in his spider suit because it showed all his muscles "what's this" she asked "well i wanted to welcome you home" peter said "i'll give you some time to get ready" peter said but diana ripped the suit she had on and underneath it she had her classic red chest and blue with white stars bottoms "ok never mind then" peter said and diana ran over to him and jumped on the bed kissing peter

 **LEMON**

Peter and diana were kissing and then diana pushed her tongue in peter's mouth and they were fighting for control peter then flipped diana and himself over and peter grabbed his suit top and pulled it off. Diana rubbed her hands over peters abs and chest "oh ya baby" diana said pulling her top off and showing peter her bare chest and peter started fondling her chest while kissing her. Diana moaned in pleasure "oh god peter don't stop" diana said.

Diana saw peters pants and a tent that he was pitching "oh peter is someone enjoying this" diana said as she rubbed her hand on peters crotch and then she used her strength to push peter on his back and she grabbed peters spandex pants pulling them down to see peters hard cock and she licked her lips and she started to lick the head of peters cock. After he was nice and wet she plunged the hard thing into her mouth giving him a blowjob "god diana i love you so much" peter said. Diana went up and down on his hard cock. Then peter grabbed her hair "babe i'm going to cum" peter said and she worked double time. The slammed her head down and he came into her throat. She then pulled off his cock "you like that" diana said rubbing his cock getting it hard again "you are the best" peter said kissing her "now it's time for me to return the favor" peter said and diana laid down and pulled her bottoms of and peter started licking her shaved pussy and sticking a finger in "oh god peter your the best" she moaned "im cumming im cumming" she said as she came into peter's mouth.

Peter got up and positioned himself over her pussy and started entering her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in fast and both moaned in pure pleasure. Peter started moving faster and faster and pushing harder and harder "oh god peter i love it when you fuck me" diana moaned "god your pussy is so good baby" peter said thrusting into her hard. After about 10 more minutes "peter i'm going to cum" diana said "me to" peter said thrusting harder and faster till both of then came and diana screamed in pleasure.

 **LEMON OVER**

Peter and diana fell asleep for the rest of the night. When they woke up they cleaned the apartment and took showers when they heard a knock on the door "who is that" peter asked and went to open the door to see clark with a handful of roses "what are you doing here clark" diana asked "oh i didn't know you and peter lived together "you didn't think a married couple lived together" peter said a little angry "any way diana can i talk to you in private" clark asked. Diana left and closed the door behind them "what are you doing here clark" she asked "well i wanted to give you these" clark said giving her the flowers

"Clark how many times do i have to tell you I AM MARRIED" she said "diana your really telling me you want to be married to him a guy with spider powers compared to a guy like me who is just like you" clark said "first off your more arrogant than bruce. Second off spider powers are awesome. And third and finally don't ever insult my husband and my life choices ever again or i will destroy you got it clark" diana said dropping his flowers and walking back inside. Clark was angry and wanted to win diana but he had to get rid of peter so he changed and flew up to the parker apartment "SPIDERMAN I WANT TO TALK TO YOU" clark yelled

After 10 minutes peter and diana got on the roof in there suits "what do you want boy scout" peter asked "you and me right here right now" clark said "what do you mean superman" diana asked "you stay out of this" clark said and he flew at peter "what the hell" peter said dodging but peter wasn't fast anouff and clark grabbed his back and throw him through chimy smashing it

"Clark what are you doing" diana asked "getting rid of the man standing in my way" he said flying at peter who grabbed the chimney and smacking superman in the side flinging him into another house "and the crowd goes wild spider man hits a home run" peter said with his hands in the air. Than superman used his super speed and stude in front and then he slapped peter into a skyscraper "peter no" she said "clark please stop this you're going to kill him" diana pleaded but that just got clark even angrier.

Peter was lying on the floor of an office building "well if he wants to play it like that" peter said activating a holoscreen on his web shooter and pressed two buttons and a slider. He got up and swung off to the roof and stude there waiting for his package. Superman flew in front "give up spiderman you will lose" superman said "ok boy scout you want to play ruff i can play ruff" peter said and then out of nowhere a red and blue medal backpack hit superman in the face and flying over to peter. Then peter clipped on the bag and tapped his chest. Then armor attached and bended on to peters body and then it all clipped in together and linked an armored version of his mask linked to his face and lenses slid into place making the whole thing turn blue then back to its original color " _Iron spider armor activated_ " a voice said "thank you bruce" peter said and got into a fighting stance

Superman tried to punch peter but 3 medal arms came out of his back to stop him dead then peter punched him hard in the face sending him flying but superman kept coming at him till both heard the worst thing ever,

There mother/aunt over the intercom "PETER BENJAMIN PARKER STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW" aunt may yelled and he heard "CLARK JOSEPH KENT GET OVER HERE" and both boys stopped and got teleported to the watchtower to be met with aunt may and martha kent "how to stop mamas boys. With mamas" batman said both men got a stern talking to and peter apologies to clark and clark vice versa and they even had to hug it out "clark i promise to fight you again" peter said "i'm sorry peter i will stay away from your marriage" clark said witch make miss kent mad and she slapped him on the back of the head which genuinely hurt the man of steel then diana came over and looked at the men "clark i am married and in love with peter i'm sorry but it's true and peter i love you but you need to stop pissing off extra terrestrial beings" she said hugging them both "now if you won't excuses us me and sparky are going to the park" she said and walked away

 **1 WEEK LATER**

Today is sparky's 4th birthday and everyone got him presents but mostly bones even some villains oddly got him gifts to like the joker and harley got him real dinosaur bones that he almost ate in one sit in and cheetah who hates dogs got him a stuffed animal when she broke into the parkers house like she does often to see peter who actually reformed her

FLASH BACK

Peter and diana had just started dating and peter was currently taking over for diana to stop cheetea who had broken in a museum "hey cat lady watcha doing" peter asked "who are you" cheetea asked "oh you don't know me i'm your friendly neighborhood spiderman and who might you be pretty cat lady" peter asked "wait you think i'm pretty" she said never having anyone say that to her "nevermind i'm going to have to hurt you" she said "why do you steal" peter asked dodging every blow "i must get rid of this berden and become normal again" she said "what berden you look awesome" peter said "you have no idea what it's like being this monster i'm a feak" she said "your a freak i have the power of a spider and i stick to walls" peter said "and you look cool with cheetah fur and claws" peter said "why are you saying this" she asked "hey i'm just saying with great power comes great responsibility" peter said "what" she asked "you can be good and do good all you have to do is believe in yourself" peter said "but im evil and that's the way it is" she said "no one is evil by choose it's all up to you" peter said "you think so" she asked "ya i do" peter said "well if your not going to steal anything then i'm going to go" peter said jumping and swinging away

FLASHBACK END

So now she tries to sneak into there house and stay over to hang out but diana hates it but she still stays. Peter woke up to she cheetah laying on him and looking him in the eyes "well hello my love" she said "hey what are you doing diana hates when you sneak in" peter said "well i just had to see your face" she said "cheetah why do you keep doing this" diana said getting out of the shower "i'm hanging out with my love" cheetah said "stop it" diana said throwing stuff at cheetah "diana stop" peter said after getting hit with shower bush

Cheetah left the house and diana was hugging peter really close "diana you can let me go now" peter said "no" she said. Then batman was standing outside there bedroom door "am i interrupting something" bruce asked "no diana is just being possessive again" peter said "why" he asked "cheetah tried to kiss me so now here we are" peter said "he is mine you damn cat" she yelled "so what's up" peter asked "i want you to come with me to the league of assassins headquarters" bruce said "ok let me just" peter said struggling out of diana's grasp

 **LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS**

The batwing landed "ra al ghul where are you. You old son of a biscuit" peter yelled and every assassin in the whole place put swords to peter "stop this is my good friend spiderman" ra said hugging peter "and batman" he finished "so spiderman how was the flight in are you hungry" ra asked "im fine but batman wanted to talk to you" peter said "PETER" Nyssa al ghul said running and taking peter to the ground

"Hey nyssa long time no see" peter said "ya i've missed you so much" she said hugging him tighter "hey i'm a married man" peter said "ya and i'm a married woman" she said "oh my god who is this unlucky man" peter joked "peter this is my husband blake" she said and peter took blakes hand "nice to meet you so you married her" peter said "ya i know i mean she was so nice now she's so demanding" blake said with a smile "i know" peter said "hey" she said hitting blakes shoulder

"Well wait what the hell" peter said looking outside and batman was beating up a bunch of assassins "he did it again" peter said hopping the rail and going to save batman "well he was nice" blake said

"You couldn't just talk" peter said "no" batman said "you know if diana sees this she will kill you" peter said pointing at a sword wound in this shoulder "then don't say anything" bruce said "she will see it when we have sex later" peter said "i know" batman said

When peter got home he saw diana sleeping on the couch in an old shirt and glasses. Peter walked over to her and kissed her on the head picked her up and walked her to there room laying here down "I love you peter" she said half asleep "love you too babe" he said kissing her and he turned the lights off and getting in bed with her

 **THE END**


End file.
